blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Help Me, Professor Kokonoe!
"Help Me Professor Kokonoe!" is a new omake (like Teach Me, Miss Litchi) In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift where Kokonoe gives advice to the playable characters so they can reach their true ending. These episodes are revealed when the playable characters have a bad ending. "Help Me Professor Kokonoe!" is very much like "Teach Me, Miss Litchi" in that it bears seemingly as much humor as sensibly possible. Kokonoe indirectly breaks the fourth wall frequently, particularly during Lambda's segment, where she attempts to wrap up the show almost immediately on the grounds that she controls Lambda anyway. When Tager disputes this, she screams "What was that!? I don't think your friends on the other side of the monitor can hear you!" For some of the later segments, Kokonoe starts by claiming the show is a love clinic rather than an aid to assist characters in reaching the proper ending to their story lines. Response to this by the characters is often awkward and humorous. Episodes *Ragna: In Ragna's segment, he remembers him destroying the entire world. Kokonoe advises him to pay more attention to the warnings that come from others, like Rachel and Jubei, and to not rely on the dark powers of the Azure so much. Since he will forget what happened in this segment, Kokonoe assures him that his " big friend" on the other side of the monitor will remember for him. *Jin Kisaragi: When he freezes Kokonoe, she states "I am a God here" and throws Ragna into the fray, causing Jin to refocus his attacks on him. Also, when he first speaks, Kokonoe says "And stop speaking like Hakumen!" (appanently due to the fact Jin and Hakumen are one and the same). *Carl Clover: When Kokonoe says that Carl's life is crap, he denies this...but when he speaks to Ada Clover (which Kokonoe called Nirvana), she argees with the grimalkin. Also, he says "I think I'm having Deja Vu" when Kokonoe asks him to mimic Rachel Alucard (which he had already done in "Teach me, Miss Litchi!"). *Arakune: When "The Irresistable Arakune" pops up, Kokonoe says that the mere sight of him in battle makes players "Shit Bricks" and to stay away from Litchi saying "Those boobs mean Death" (in which Arakune turns to normal and leaves). After he leaves, Kokonoe calls in Tager, dressed as a maid, to clean up the substance left by Arakune. *Litchi: After Litchi brings her cake, Kokonoe seems flustered and replies that "she brought her something special, so she's got something special in her pants for her" recieveing an immidiant reply from Litchi not to say easily misunderstood things like that. After the advice part is over, Litchi and Kokonoe play out that they run a home-shopping channel on TV, selling a robot version of Arakune on special discount. Afterwards, the robot turns out to be a failure, and Kokonoe, at a loss for words or even an explaination, remarks that she`s also a robot and walks off screen, forceing Litchi to end the episode herself. *Noel: In Noel's segment, Kokonoe says she feels sorry for her because even though she is the heroine, she will die if she makes one wrong choise, leading Noel to ask Kokonoe what's the percent chance of her living in the story. Kokonoe responds impossible. Category:Mini-series Category:Related Media Category:Stubs